Some conventional cooktops deliver heat to a cooking utensil (e.g., a pan, pot, skillet, etc.) by for example a gas flame or electric resistance coil. In these cooktops, any material that lies between the heat source and the cooking utensil (e.g., a glass cooktop) is also heated. Induction cooktops work differently. In an induction cooktop, an alternating current in an induction coil produces a time dependent magnetic field that induces eddy currents in electrically conductive materials near the coil, such as a ferromagnetic component (or the target material) of induction cooking utensils. As eddy currents flow within the target material, it becomes hot via a joule heating mechanism. Heat in the target is conducted through the body of the cooking utensil to the food surface, and the food is cooked. Unlike gas or electric cooktops, induction cooktops will not directly heat non-conductive materials (such as a glass cooktop) that are placed between the induction coil and the target material. However, any such non-conductive materials placed between the induction coil and the target material may be indirectly heated by the radiant, convective, or conductive heat emanating from the hot target material.